New Dates, New Surprises
by Mekia
Summary: Jin is forced to go out with a demon named Naomi. They don't like the idea, but will the crazy pranks they do bring them closer? Will little Rinku get a girlfriend? Will Touya, Shishi, Suzuka, and Chu finally be free from Jin? Read and find out! JinXOC...
1. Chapter 1

**New Dates, New Surprises.**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN Yu Yu Hakusho!!! But I did fix all the errors!!!!**

**Chapter 1 Dating with Vengeance!**

Naomi, a 'teen' demon girl with shoulder length blond hair, green eyes, wearing a red tang-top with a black skort practiced her guitar in her room as she tried to create a new song with her amps right beside her. The music was loud, metallic, and beautiful in its own way as the sounds bounced off of her bedroom walls.

"Big sis hurry up or you're gonna be late for your date!" Kimiko yelled at her older demonic sister with an extremely loud voice. Kimiko appeared to be around the age of a seven year old but because she was a demon she was actually around two hundred years old. Kimiko had red brown hair with eyes like her sister and she wore her school outfit; a white shirt and a blue skirt. In one of her hands was a white stuffed rabbit named Bunny that she took with her wherever she went. It was around five at night and Kimiko (for some reason) never changed out of her school clothes when she arrived home hours ago.

Naomi heard Kimiko's voice over the loud whine of her guitar with her sensitive hearing and knew that her sister was right. She would have to leave soon or she would be late. So she stopped playing, turned of the amps, and decided to go in what she was wearing. _Hope he isn't a jerk, _Naomi thought to herself.

Yesterday, Naomi received a call from an old friend; she was excited to hear that Suzuka was in the Human World with some of his 'friends'. At first she couldn't believe what he had asked her to do, but she agreed nonetheless. Out of all the things he could have asked her to do- he called her up to see if she would go on a date with some roommate of his that went by the name of Jin.

"Hey Big sis, you okay in there?" Kimiko asked worriedly from outside Naomi's closed bedroom door.

"Yeah I'm fine," Naomi said as she opened the door and saw her sibling as she held Bunny close to her chest. "Tell mom and dad that I'll be back before midnight if they come home before I do for me, okay?"

"Okay," Kimiko agreed, smiling in a cute way that only a little sister could do.

Naomi headed down the stairs and into the driveway where her beloved silver and black R 1200 RT motorcycle that reached one hundred an ten miles per hour sat gracefully. Once the black helmet was on Naomi started up the bike and drove off towards where her date lived.

Naomi had Suzuka fill her in about his fellow 'roommates'. She already knew Shishiwakamaru before the Dark Tournament began, so at least she knew two of the six demons. Touya was an ice master and also an ex-shinobi. Jin, her date for the night, was also an ex-shinobi only he was the master of wind; and from what Suzuka told her Jin and Touya were also in the Dark Tournament along with Chu and Rinku; only two members from each of the three teams lived under the same roof. Rinku was about Kimiko's age and he was able to control yo-yo's better than anyone else while Chu was the drunk 'father-figure' of the said yo-yo master.

The sun was still high in the air as Naomi drove faster down the road as she skillfully passed the humans in their cars on the pavement. _Ningen-no-bakas! Why is it that all humans drive so gosh darn slow! _Naomi cursed in her head. Even though she was going a bit faster than she probably should have, Naomi was in complete control and if anything were to happen Naomi's reflexes (much greater than any humans') would manage to save her and her bike.

Minutes ticked by as the demon girl drove onward praying that the night would not be one that she would later regret. After turning onto a street that was lined with houses much like her own Naomi slowed to a reasonable speed as she searched for the house.

_Okay five houses down and it's on the left side. Let's see now, where is it? Ah, this must be the one! _Naomi silently praised herself for finding the correct two story house as she pulled up into the driveway.

The house was white, with a luscious, well kept green lawn, and the only way Naomi knew for sure that she was at the right house was because she could hear Suzuka shouting to someone from inside the house.

_On the count of three, _Naomi thought as she took a deep breath, _One…Two…Three. _Naomi removed the helmet and placed it securely on the bike, and then took they keys from the bike and place it securely in her pocket. With every step she took to the front door, the louder Suzuka's voice grew. Naomi knocked on the door and waited.

In seconds the door was opened by Touya. His pupil-less icy eyes blinked as he asked, "Are you Naomi?"

"The one and only," Naomi said as she nodded her head. _With an aura like that I'm surprised Koenma lets them stay here, especially all six of them with energy like that! But then again, Koenma does let my family stay in the Human World too. _Naomi was able to read his energy signature along with five other ones; Naomi knew that two of the energies belonged to Suzuka and Shishiwakamaru. "So is Suzuka here? I'd like to talk to him if he isn't busy."

Touya nodded and held open the door so Naomi could pass. As she entered, Naomi quickly looked over a room which appeared to be a living room. A nice couch was against a wall and across from it was a good sized television; only a coffee table and two other recliners were in the room.

"Just make yourself at home and I'll go get him," Touya said as he walked away.

Naomi sat down on the couch and waited. In the floor above her she could easily make out Suzuka's, Touya's, and another person's voice. At the moment they were arguing over the so called 'night out' and Naomi smiled to herself as she heard words fly from Suzuka's mouth.

"Naomi? You're here already?" asked Shishiwakamaru's voice from the hall.

Naomi didn't feel like standing but she did as she responded, "Yep. So any advice you'd like to give me for tonight?" Naomi asked as she hoped that the former samurai did have something to prepare her.

Shishiwakamaru, or Shishi as he was also known as, walked over to Naomi and gave her a small smile. "Have fun."

"Gee thanks," Naomi mumbled.

Suddenly Naomi saw the person she wanted to talk to walk up behind Shishi and over to her. The very same blond scientist that had the nerves to call her up and start this crazy thing; Suzuka.

"Naomi so glad you could come, how are you and Kimiko-chan?" Suzuka asked merrily, almost too merrily for Naomi's sake.

"Fine," Naomi answered quietly. Touya wasn't on the same floor level and the only three that were in the same floor were Suzuka, Shishi, and Naomi all of whom were in the same room. "Okay, I'm here at your request but tell me why in the heck did you call me? I'm sure you know a bunch of other demons that you could've called so why me?"

Suzuka sighed, "Because I didn't know who to turn to that's why! So please just get him out of the house! Jin's been driving all of us crazy for the past month! Please Naomi; help me out just this once!"

"You owe me big time Suzuka," Naomi rolled her eyes. "Okay, where is he and I'll have him back before bedtime," she added with a smile.

Suzuka mouthed 'thank you' before leaving and returned only seconds later with someone behind him. Naomi guessed that her desperate friend 'kindly' dragged Jin behind him. "Jin this is Naomi, Naomi this is Jin."

Suzuka moved out of the way and the first thing Naomi noticed was the big deep blue eyes staring back at her.

"Ready to go torment helpless humans and take over the world?" Naomi teased with a kind smile.

The red head blinked and smiled; when he did so a small fang poked out. "Sureh Ah sup'ose," Jin said with a very fast Irish accent.

Naomi saw Jin glare at Suzuka and Shishi before exiting the house behind her. "Let me guess. You don't really have a choice in this did you?" Naomi asked.

Jin nodded, clearly unhappy as he remained deathly quiet.

_Great. Well, at least I'm not the only one that isn't thrilled with idea, _Naomi thought, _now what to do? We could go see a boring movie, or have a little fun. From the looks of it, Jin is in desperate need of fun. _"Have any idea as to what you wanna do?" Naomi asked as she already began thinking of ideas.

Jin frowned, "Nope."

Naomi wasn't the lest bit surprised that he wasn't as hyper as he normally was, in fact Naomi figured that he would act like this. Jin wanted to be free from people telling him to do things and he wanted to have fun that was just plain fun. Naomi smiled and said, "Don't worry. I have a plan that's gonna be a blast."

Naomi managed to get Jin and herself home, even though he could have flown (seeing as though he is a wind master) but riding on the bike was better than having some human discover that they were indeed demons.

Once in the driveway Naomi said, "My parents aren't home yet so it's cool to come in." It was true because neither of Naomi's parents' cars were in the driveway. Naomi led the still quiet Jin inside the house and into her bedroom.

"Big sis?" Kimiko said at Naomi's doorway when she saw Naomi and Jin enter her big sister's room. "What are you two doing here? I thought you were on a date."

"I am," Naomi replied as she pulled her sibling into the room and asked, "Do you know where I put my water balloons? 'Cause you see, Jin and I aren't very happy with our so called 'friends' so I thought that maybe Jin and I could get some revenge." Naomi looked at Jin and saw that his ears were now pointy, meaning that Jin knew what she had planned and agreed with her completely.

"I'll be right back!" Kimiko said as she raced out of the room with Bunny in her iron grasp.

"So are you happier now?" Naomi asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeh bet'er b'lieve it," Jin said happily as he suddenly floated on a cushion of air; sitting with his legs crossed.

Naomi sat on her bed and Jin moved so that he was infront of her, but still air born. "So what do you normally do to bug Suzuka? Do you mess up his experiments on purpose or what?"

Jin blinked before he answered, his voice confused, "Wha'dya mean? Ah don' do anythin' ta bug 'em. Why do ya ask?"

Now it was Naomi's turn to blink, "Because he practically begged me to get you out of the house. I thought that you may have bugged him on purpose. But now I see that you weren't." After a moment of thinking Naomi added, "You know what Jin, I think we're going to be really good friends."

"Big sis I found the water balloon thingies you were looking for," came Kimiko's voice from her room seconds later.


	2. Chapter 2

**New Dates, New Surprises.**

**Chapter 2 Plan Goes into Action.**

"So do you remember the plan?" Naomi asked Jin as they filled more water balloons. The three were in the second floor bathroom and as Naomi filled the balloons with water, Jin gladly tied the end and added it to the growing pile of water balloons that they had.

"How many are you guys planning on making?" Kimiko asked, she was sitting on the lid of the toilet and 'helping' the two older demons.

"Just enough for five demons, why?" Naomi replied. _I wonder what's wrong with her, normally she would always tell me to make more and more. Oh well, it's probably nothing._

"No real reason," Kimiko answered, "Can I go with you guys? Please, I'll be good!"

"Sureh yeh c'n!" Jin responded cheerfully, "Th' mores th' merri'r Ah always say!" Ever since Kimiko was able to locate the balloons, the wind master was talking more, and creating little gushes of air to lift Kimiko from time to time as he animatedly told random stories. "t'll b' lihke wh'n Rinky an' Ah got Toy las' Tuesday!"

"Who's Rinky?" Kimiko asked when Jin was handed a full water balloon.

Jin finished tying the balloon and gently placed it alongside the pile. "Rinky? Oh, he's jus' a lil' boyo tha' Ah live wit' tis all."

Naomi realized that Kimiko still couldn't believe that someone could actually name their son 'Rinky' as Jin had mentioned. "Rinku is his name, I think. Right Jin?" Naomi asked as she handed him yet another water balloon.

"Rahgh' yeh are lass," Jin placed the water balloon in the pile and sat in the air with a toothy smile. He placed his arms behind his head and whistled a small tune.

"Rinku?" Kimiko asked as if she was trying to think of an old relative. Surprise flashed across her face in an instant. "Does he have darkish red-brown hair and a weird hat? Or no? Oh, and does he makes pranks a lot? Or no? Does he play with a bunch of yo-yo's all the time?" Kimiko asked very fast as she smiled.

Jin looked at Kimiko, blinked and said, "S' yeh b' lihkin' lil boyo eh? Well ta ans'er yer questions tha' lad does have a bunch of th'm tiny yo-yos." Jin smiled as he raised an eyebrow, who knew that this child could have so many amusing questions? "'ow'dya b' knowin' all tha' 'bout Rinky?"

"'Cause Rinku goes to the same school I do!" Kimiko said happily. Then when Jin's remarks sunk in she turned bright red as she pointed a finger at the wind master and yelled, "I don't like him either!" With that said Kimiko ran out of the bathroom and over somewhere with a door. Naomi heard the door slam and she looked at Jin before the two started to laugh.

"Okay I think we have enough," Naomi said to the pile of water balloons beside them. "What do you think?"

"Ah'd have ta say tha' Ah agree wit' yeh," Jin said as his pointy elfin ears wiggled, blue eyes shining with innocent mischief. "S' wha' now?"

Naomi placed her index finger on her chin and thought. _We could put the balloons in a bag, but what if the others got hold of it? That would be bad considering that Jin and I are going to be out numbered. Maybe if we had a balloon launcher?_ _Perhaps something along the lines of that._ There were millions of possibilities but what Naomi needed was something that wouldn't fail and get the job done. _Now what would do? I got it! Hopefully Kimiko didn't get rid of that sling shot! _Naomi smirked and her green eyes flashed. "I have just the thing, don't you worry," she said as she grabbed Jin's hand and led him to her younger sister's room.

The door was shut but when Naomi knocked the door opened they saw Kimiko, holding Bunny, and her face back at its normal shade of color. "What?" Kimiko asked innocently.

Naomi had to act just right for her plan to work; so she raised an eyebrow and spoke as if she was bored, "Wanna have a little fun Kimi-chan?"

Kimiko nodded her head happily, "Yeah! Yeah!"

"Good, now load up solder," Naomi said like a military leader.

"Aye, Aye captain!" Kimiko exclaimed as she mock-saluted her sister.

Currently at the 'Target's' house…

Rinku was playing some game on the playstation that involved him shooting at zombies while Chu lay passed out on the couch behind him. Rinku's expert eyes found the people and the zombies and managed to only kill one person in the game.

"Man! Stupid human, why do I get marked down for one human? They're dumb anyways," the demon boy said angrily.

A loud snore erupted from the sleeping drunk Aussie on the couch as if to comment on situation.

Rinku rolled his eyes and decided that for the time being that maybe he should go play another game without humans that would get in his way. The boy left and went to his room in search for another game.

Shishi currently had taken a shower and was in his bath robe as he grabbed a brush off the sink counter and started to comb out the mane that was his hair for the next three hours. He smiled while he worked and began daydreaming about his fanclub drooling over his 'irresistible' good looks.

Suzuka was where he felt safe and at ease at; his laboratory. Infront of him on a table was a small gadget that would be able to fix the washer machine that Chu had broken three days ago while he attempted to give the machine a 'bath' in his usual drunken state. He sighed; only in this house could something strange and stupid happen to a poor house appliance.

Touya was in the back yard as he trained within the forest away from people that might see him, but being ever careful as the ex-shinobi he was he didn't use any energy or ice powers- leaving him to practice his kicks, punches, and landings that may have been required of him in battle.

Chu was the only one in the house that was asleep from drinking too much alcohol from earlier. He had been passed out in his bedroom for the last five hours, but somehow he had managed to sleep walk over to the couch to continue resting. Not one of the five demons had a clue as to what was going to happen to them. As the Aussie finally opened his eyes he stretched lazily and turned off the television.

Rinku, with a new game in hand, walked back over to the living where he saw that the TV had been turned off. "Hey!" Rinku said; he was about to turn the TV back on but the door bell had rung. He looked at Chu, who sat there bleary eyed, and rolled his eyes and opened the front door.


	3. Chapter 3

**New Dates, New Surprises.**

**Chapter 3 Death by Water Balloons.**

The second Rinku opened the door and looked outside a water balloon hit him in the face. "Hey what the heck?" Rinku yelled surprised at the sudden attack.

Naomi was by the street with Jin, Kimiko, and Bunny as they threw two more water balloons Rinku's way. The boy barely managed to dodge out of the way.

"We missed!" Kimiko said disappointedly. She was wearing a helmet, sweats, and skate-boarding pads on her knees, elbows, and wrists. On her back was a backpack with some extra water balloons and other items that might be needed for their 'mission'. Strapped to her chest (more like duck-taped) was Bunny- dressed in camouflage clothing and a helmet.

"Don't worry we'll get 'em next time," Naomi declared. She wasn't wearing a helmet but she did have on some army pants and she held a sling shot in her hand. On her side was a cushioned bag that held some water balloons. "Let's split up!" Naomi said.

Naomi, along with Kimiko and Jin, swiftly moved inside and looked around for Rinku. On the couch sat Chu (who had fallen asleep; but it wasn't a deep sleep).

_Okay where is he? He couldn't have gotten far, that's for sure. But where? _Green eyes scanned the living room and it was at the last second that Naomi saw a toy yo-yo fly right for her face.

Naomi sidestepped and splashed Rinku with a water balloon right in the face. The splash was just enough to get Rinku dazed for a few seconds so that he didn't run when Jin flew over to the boy and tied him up with rope that he had borrowed from Kimiko.

"Chu help!" Rinku cried while he was tied up; Jin had his feet and legs tied so well that you would have to use a knife to get free.

Chu was woken from his sleep but before he was able to really do anything Kimiko hit him with three water balloons in the face and with a swift move that included sleeping powder had the drunken giant out cold again.

"Nice work kido," Naomi praised her younger sister.

"Oi, yeh are goin' ta b' a good fighter one of these days, yeh are," Jin added, ears wiggling.

"Aw shucks," Kimiko said blushing and waving a hand innocently. "You're just saying that."

Naomi smiled, "Yep, you're right. Anyways can you keep an eye on these two while Jin and I get the last three?"

Kimiko nodded and stood infront of the 'hostages' with a water balloon ready in one hand. "Have fun," Kimiko said.

Naomi nodded and realized that she only felt two energies in the house; Touya's energy was nowhere to be found inside the house. She looked at Jin and said, "You get Shishi and I'll get Suzuka. Deal?"

"Ahrahght, good luck," Jin said as he went off to find Shishi.

Naomi knew right where Suzuka was going to be and being able to feel his energy was an extra bonus. Naomi moved with more grace and elegance than a cat as she swiftly moved down stairs into the basement. _I always knew someday he would work in a great lab. Oh well at least he's alone, _Naomi thought when she only felt his energy. She was lucky, and Naomi knew that- she didn't have to worry about her own energy because of one of her rare qualities was that no matter how strong she got, she had no energy aura. This was one of the reasons why Koenma had let her and her family stay in the Human World; everyone in her demon family had the same unique ability along with many other things.

By now Naomi could see Suzuka standing with his back to her and he was working on something that looked like it came from a washing machine. _Is that a washer part? You gotta be kiddin' me! All this time the 'Great and Beautiful Suzuka' has been fixing household appliances! What a riot, _Naomi thought with a smirk. _Okay back to the mission. It's either now or never. _

Naomi, now quieter than the dead, closed more of the distance between the two as she reached for another water balloon and placed it in the center of the sling shot. With silent, quick movements she pulled back the elastic string that was attached to the sling shot and aim her wet weapon at Suzuka's head.

_Not just yet, _Naomi thought; her eyes watched the demon infront of her like a hawk as he either picked up a tool or held the item up in the light that was provided to inspect the small metal object. She waited calmly for the moment when Suzuka had nothing in his hands so that if he ever did notice her he wouldn't have anything in his hands that he could use as a weapon. _Come Suzuka hurry it up already! I'm not gonna wait for you all day; now put the stupid thing down! _

As if hearing Naomi's thoughts, Suzuka put down the screwdriver in his hand and the small metal object that was from the washing machine and sighed. "Chu," he mumbled to himself- still unaware of Naomi's presence. "Why you would ever try and wash clothes when you're drunk is a mystery to me." Suzuka lifted his head and looked at a clock.

Naomi also looked at the clock to see what the time was; but when she looked she didn't see what she wanted. She saw her own reflection in the glass of the clock. She saw her green eyes widen in shock and surprise. _Shit! _Naomi's mind screamed.

Without warning, Suzuka disappeared from infront of Naomi and by the time Naomi was able to find his aura it was too late.

Naomi found herself being punched in the jaw; she was sent flying into the wall that was across the room. The impact didn't hurt and Naomi quickly took aim and fired the water balloon before moving at inhuman speeds behind Suzuka as she kicked him with a round house kick to the back.

The kick forced Suzuka to slam into the balloon that burst when it made impact with Suzuka's unprotected 'package'. _I guess it was a good thing that Kimiko found the water balloons that Suzuka gave me three years ago. What do you know; those things really do create more damage when they hit an unprotected object, _Naomi thought happily as she watched the damage unfold.

While Suzuka was on the floor holding himself and cursing Naomi; Naomi used her energy to drain Suzuka of his remaining energy so that all of his strength was drained from his body.

"w-What are you? How are you?" Suzuka tried to ask but found that he didn't have the energy to finish asking his questions.

Naomi winked playfully, "That little trick? I learned it from my mom a few years back, but don't worry dear Suzuka." Naomi bent down and lifted Suzuka's head to that she looked him in the eyes. With his energy drained the most damaged he could possibly do was blink and that wasn't anywhere near enough to the power that he needed to fight Naomi. "You'll get your power back…eventually."

The last thing Suzuka was able to see was Naomi tying his feet up with something that looked like chains from off of one of Suzuka's shelf.

"That was way too easy," Naomi said to herself. After that she carried the sleeping Suzuka back to the living room so that she could help Kimiko watch Rinku and Chu.

Jin was now hiding out of sight from Shishiwakamaru by the bathroom. At the moment the bird demon was brushing his hair; lost in his imagination while he daydreamed about his fangirls.

Every few seconds or so Jin heard the samurai mutter, "Ladies please calm down, there's no need to fight. There's plenty of me to go around. Oh, of course I don't mind giving you my autograph. I do look beautiful don't I?"

Jin rolled his eyes; annoyed with the other demon's ego. _God, Ah can' b'lieve 'im! He isn' tha' pretteh. Sheesh, Ah dun' 'ow Suzuka c'n stand it! Okay boyo, we'll see jus' 'ow pretteh ya think ya are wh'n Ah'm done wit' yeh. _Jin's ears wiggled as he moved closer to his pray with a water balloon in his hand.

Shishiwakamaru was too busy daydreaming to notice Jin behind him as the said wind master floated on a cushion of air. Jin didn't really care if the samurai noticed him or not; just as long as he had his fun. But luckily for Jin, Shishiwakamaru didn't even realize that Jin was in the same room until he said, "Tahm ta give ya meh thanks fer getting' tha' lassie ta go on a date wit' meh!"

When Shishiwakamaru blinked out of surprised Jin popped the balloon over Shishi's head and then tackled him to the ground.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Shishiwakamaru snapped as he struggled to get free.

"Sayin' thanks!" Jin giggled with glee as he managed to sit on Shishiwakamaru's legs and pop another water balloon in the samurai's face. After a few more seconds of fighting, Jin had won by 'accidentally' knocking Shishiwakamaru out in his struggles to get another water balloon to pop in the samurai's face. "Well tha' was easeh." Jin said when he carried the bird demon into the living room where Kimiko and Naomi waited for him.

"What happened to him?" Kimiko asked when she saw Shishiwakamaru unconscious and his face wet. "Did you drown him?"

Naomi laughed, amused but also wondering what really happened, but Jin didn't say.

The last victim left was Touya; who was at the moment training in the back yard.


	4. Chapter 4

**New Dates, New Surprises.**

**Chapter 4 Water versus Ice.**

Touya was the last of the victims and yet he didn't have a clue as to what was going to happen to him. The ice master was perfecting his kicks while Jin and Naomi snuck into the back yard. They hid in the trees as they prepared to ambush Touya.

Naomi was to Touya's right while Jin was floating up by the top of the trees and Naomi looked at Jin to see if he was ready. _Okay Jin get ready and let's hope that this plan of yours works, _Naomi thought from her hiding place.

Jin gave Naomi a thumbs up before he flew a few feet higher and then began to drive towards the unsuspecting Touya as he gained speed. Jin held the water balloon in his hand as he yelled to the ice master, "Oi, Toy! O'er here!"

When Touya looked up and saw Jin throw the water balloon at him Touya jumped out of the way and to the right. Now Naomi was just feet from Touya as she remained hidden in the trees. Naomi pulled the water balloon back and fired it at Touya.

Touya was hit in the shoulder when he tried to dodge Naomi's attack at the last second but it wasn't good enough to save him from the now extremely cheerful wind master.

Jin created a gust of wind so strong that it pushed Touya into the trees, away from sight, and away from human witnesses. There he lifted Touya in the air with an even stronger gust of wind and started to throw more water balloons at Touya.

Naomi quickly followed after the gust that Jin had made and when she arrived on the scene she saw that Jin was already on the second part of the plan. Naomi jumped up to a tree that made soon made her parallel to the now floating and wet Touya.

"Jin, what do you think you're doing?" Touya yelled at Jin while he tried to avoid the balloons. If he were to use his powers to freeze the balloons it would only make the attacks more painful.

"Just saying thanks," Naomi said for Jin as she too began shooting the balloons at Touya. Since every victim was a demon the attack wouldn't do much damage, just hurt if they got hit. So far though, Touya was basically drenched.

"Jin put me down now!" Touya yelled.

"No way Toy!" Jin said as his ears wiggled.

"Jin! Now!" Touya said angrily.

Jin looked at Naomi and Naomi smiled, giving Jin the signal.

Soon the gust keeping Touya in the air grew stronger as it began to dry off the drenched ice master while putting Touya on the ground. By the time the wind disappeared Touya was completely dry and he glared daggers at Naomi and Jin.

"Tell me why in the hell you two just did that to me!" Touya demanded. The ground around him began to get covered in a light layer of snow.

Naomi laughed but stayed in the tree and Jin remained in the air as he too laughed. "You weren't the only one Touya," Naomi started in a mater-of-fact voice.

"We got th' others as well, we did," Jin finished in between laughs.

Touya narrowed his eyes and walked off still mad into the house. A few seconds later Naomi heard Kimiko scream from inside said house.

Without waiting for Jin Naomi raced off to help her sister that was left alone with a house full of demons. _Oh no what are they doing to her? Please be okay, please be okay! _Naomi's mind yelled as Kimiko's screaming grew louder and louder with each step Naomi took.

When she reached the house Jin was beside her and they dashed into the living room where they saw Kimiko being tickled by Touya, Rinku who had been freed from the ropes, Shishiwakamaru, Chu, and Suzuka who was also free.

"Big sis help!" Kimiko yelled as she laughed, tears spilling from her eyes as she laughed too hard. "You win! You win! Uncle! Uncle!" Kimiko said.

"Alright let her go you had your fun," Naomi said with her hands on her hips.

The demons stopped the 'tickle torture' and Rinku held Kimiko close as he said, "Never! Get back! Get back you evil beings!" Rinku said as he laughed.

"She's ours!" Shishiwakamaru teased as he took Kimiko from Rinku and ran from the room.

"Oh no you don't," Naomi said as she followed along with everyone behind them. Naomi followed Shishi into the second floor and she moved at inhuman speeds to appear infront of Shishi suddenly.

Naomi was about to take back her sibling but suddenly Kimiko disappeared from Shishiwakamaru's arms!

"What just happened?" the bird demon asked Naomi as they both stared at each other in shock.

"I just took back **my **Kimiko-chan," Rinku said protectively and happily as he suddenly appeared beside Naomi with Kimiko (and Bunny) next to him. "That's what. And don't ever touch her again Shishi!"

Naomi blinked, Shishiwakamaru nearly fainted, Kimiko blushed deep red, Jin fell out of the air and landed on Touya- knocking the two to the floor and Chu's laughed along with Suzuka.

At the same time Naomi, Shishiwakamaru, Jin, Touya, Chu, and Suzuka thought; _did he just say what I think he did? Oh my god he did! Rinku's got the hots for Kimiko! _

"Are you dating my baby sis?" Naomi asked when she found her vocal cords.

"Yeah so," Rinku said.

"We're like two hundred years old! I'm not gonna wait until I'm three hundred ya know!" Kimiko finished.

So there it was, Naomi and Jin got they're revenge, Rinku went out with Kimiko, and the rest of the demons got stuck with two more people coming over to their house nearly everyday; but hey they didn't mind. As long as there wasn't any more balloons…

The End…


End file.
